


Bulletin Board

by Princess_Kala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kala/pseuds/Princess_Kala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bulletin board Jay keeps in his apartment is covered in various things like notes, map-bits of current informers, charts, photographs of Tim and the rest of the Batfam, but there is this one small corner that simply says Remember July 19th!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletin Board

Jason won't admit it but if you look on his bulletin board where ever it is in current safe house, you'll see a lot of things like notes for his current mission, map-bits for his current informants, photos of him and Tim on "dates", photos of him before he died, bits of string for no damn reason but there is this one corner of the board where there is a piece of paper that simply says REMEMBER: July 19th. That's Replacement's birthday and he doesn't want to forget because Tim's been forgotten most of his life and for as long as Jason is alive and well he won't ever let his Babybird feel forgotten again.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Jason doesn't know it but Timmy knows about the bulletin board and about the piece of paper with his birthday))
> 
> I took a prompt from Tumblr so I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave me feedback so I know what you think. Thank you for reading it!! <3


End file.
